


Epidemic

by trashiro



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, And im pretty sure there are a lot of pairings here, But ummm, F/M, M/M, Shounen-ai, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Someone still dies, These two shotas i swear, Well Kuroko is a shota to me, Yaoi, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, anyway, hahahah, mutations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashiro/pseuds/trashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi's childhood friend visits him in Namimori. The latter is surprised that his friend decided to bring his friends along and has decided to stay in Namimori for a short vacation. This supposedly blissful reunion for Tsuna and his friend turns grim when a rumour about an "epidemic" spreading in Namimori reaches their ears. After doing some research, Reborn tells Tsuna that it is not an epidemic. Now, Tsuna and his Guardians along with his childhood friend and his group try to stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epidemic

Sawada Tsunayoshi frowned as he continued to clean the pool. He wiped off the sweat on his forehead as he continued scrubbing off the dirt.

'Why do I always have to do this?' the brunette thought in exasperation.

"Ah, Tsuna! You're still here?" a cheery voice made the brunette look up, only to see the tall baseball player.

"Ah, Yamamoto! I thought you already went on ahead with Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna tilted his head.

"Well, it turns out that we had baseball practice after classes, so I just told Gokudera to go on ahead." Yamamoto smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah, I see. By the way, did you see Reborn anywhere?"

"The kid? No, I didn't." the raven-haired teen shook his head.

"Looking for me, Dame-Tsuna?" A voice said, as Tsuna was kicked harshly.

"O-Ow! Reborn, what was that for?!" the young 10th Vongola Boss cried.

The Sun Arcobaleno smirked as he pulled his fedora over his eyes and avoided his student's question. Tsuna pouted at this, but didn't press on the matter as his phone rang. The brunette fumbled as he tried to get the phone out of his pocket and consequently fell down on the floor of the dirty, wet pool.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, h-hello?" he said into the receiver.

" _Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's been a while_." A calm voice was heard from his phone.

"H-How did you get my number?!" The brunette exclaimed, his brown eyes widening in surprise.

" _I have someone to thank for that. I'll be seeing you soon. Bye_."

After that, a soft  _click!_  was heard and Tsuna found himself staring at the orange device.  _Why would he call now? What did he mean by "I'll be seeing you soon"? Who was that person who gave him his number? Was he here in Namimori?_  All of these questions were running in the brunette's mind all at once.

"I-I have to go home immediately. I-It seems t-that I might have s-someone visiting m-me." Tsuna said in a panicked tone as he continued to scrub the dirt off at an absurd speed. He poured water over the pool to wash over the dirt. As soon as the pool was clean – or as clean as it appeared to Tsuna – he climbed off the pool, grabbing his bag, and making a mad dash towards his home. Seriously, his speed was so absurd that you might think that he was in his Dying Will Mode.

By the time the young Vongola Boss reached his home, he was sweaty and short of breath. He used the back of his sleeve to wipe the sweat off his face. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Reborn standing there, staring at him, that he let out a scream.

"R-Reborn! Don't scare me like that! And how did you get here so fast, anyway?" the former asked, raising an eyebrow at the infant hitman.

When Reborn didn't reply, Tsuna just waved off the matter and walked tiredly up the stairs.

_[2 HOURS LATER…]_

After Tsuna had taken a nice, long bath and dressed up, he just lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His large, adorable, brown eyes fluttered close as he called a very fond memory with someone very special to him.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_[8 YEARS AGO]_

" _Hey, Tsunayoshi-kun! Come here!" A young boy about the age of 6 said happily, tugging at the brunette's sleeve._

" _E-Eh? W-Where are we going, Tetsuya? W-Wait! I can't run that fast!" The young Tsuna yelled as he tried to keep up with the light blue-haired boy._

" _Look! Doesn't he look like you?" The latter said, pointing to a puppy with large brown eyes and silky caramel brown fur._

_Tsuna's eyes widened, but his shock was immediately replaced by a look of bliss. He bent down and petted the young animal; stroking its fur. The dog, in return, licked the brunette's hand. He looked at his friend, who was looking at the puppy with a small smile on his face._

" _Tetsuya."_

" _Yes?" the boy replied, looking at Tsuna with those soulful, light blue eyes of his._

" _Mom and Dad's going to take me out for dinner tonight. Do you…Do you want to join us?" the latter asked; eyes full of hope that the bluenette will accept._

_Tetsuya's face broke into a soft smile. "I'd love to, Tsunayoshi-kun. Tell Auntie and Uncle to wait for me. I'm going to tell Mom and Dad!"_

" _Sure!"_

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tsuna opened his eyes, it was very dark then. It seems that he had fallen asleep while reminiscing. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time.

_11:59 p.m._

"Eh? It's already this late? I better get back to sleep then…" he mumbled as he snapped his phone shut and pulled up the covers.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Tsuna had woken up very early. And by very early, I mean 6:05 a.m. And it was Saturday. Tsuna sat up groggily, pushing off the blankets and starting to make his way towards the door. But being the clumsy person he is, he tripped on his own feet and fell flat on the floor.

"O-Ow."

"Oh, you're awake, Tsu-kun." A kind voice said.

The brunette looked up to see his mother, Sawada Nana, looking at him with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Oh, Kaa-san. W-Why are you here?" he asked as he stood up.

"I was about to tell you that a few of your friends are here to visit you." Nana smiled cheerfully.

'Visit me? This early? On a Saturday?!'

"It's Gokudera-kun and the others, isn't it?" he asked sleepily as he changed out of his pajamas and put on his house clothes.

Nana shook her head. "It's an old friend of yours. I'm sure you still remember him."

Tsuna's eyes widened, and then he made another mad dash for the door and ran down the stairs, almost slipping in the process. He decided to head for the living room to see six people sitting there. He didn't know any of them, except for one person.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's been a while, it's nice to see you again." A blue-haired boy greeted him.

'EH? Why is he here?!' the young boss thought as he entered the living room.

"Tetsuya?!" he exclaimed.

Nana suddenly appeared beside Tsuna. "It's been a while, Kuroko-kun."

"It's been a while, Auntie." Kuroko smiled politely, nodding his head to acknowledge the brown-haired woman's presence.

'I expected him to come here, but this is too soon! He just called me yesterday!'

"W-What are you doing here, Tetsuya?" he asked as he approached the blue-haired teen.

 _"Hm? I came to visit you, Tsunayoshi-kun._ "

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to make a crossover between KHR! and Kuroko no Basuke. This story may have been posted in my other accounts but I swear, I'll update this here on AO3. (I'm such a trashy author. orz)  
> Anyway, the Kiseki no Sedai are in their middle school years, more specifically their second year, where Kise is already in the team and Akashi has replaced Nijimura as the captain.
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this horror AU story~
> 
> -Shiro


End file.
